


Loss of the Normandy

by Kharem



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanfic, Feels, Gen, ME2 beginning, Other, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharem/pseuds/Kharem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Shepard on the mission to investigate the system where 4 ships went missing. The opening mission for ME2. Some spoilers. Gideon Shepard - Custom Shepard, Spacer, War Hero, Adept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of the Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Not too much editing. I will be working on further fanfics when I have time. Constructive critism or ideas are welcomed. :)

His combat boots softly treading on the bulkhead, Gideon Shepard slowly makes his rounds in the CIC of the Normandy. Glancing at the screens of the different crew members he can see the ship is running as smooth as ever. At first glance, standing slightly taller than average and built like frontline infantry, you would think Gideon would be instantly intimidating. However, even though Shepard has **_presence_** it doesn’t scare people away.

 

With everything that the crew has been through they trust the commander to see them through anything. Even after losing Major Williams in what was a difficult and vital mission. Leaning against the galaxy map, Gideon still remembers his decision that day...

 

_“We are being overrun! We can’t hold this position Commander!” Ashely shouted over the gunfire and explosions. “Save Lieutenant Alenko!”_

_“I can handle it! Save Williams!” Kaidan replied_

Shaking his head he jogged himself back to the present. That day he had gone back to help Kaidan. The mission **had** to succeed. Shepard needed to be sure that bomb went off to put an end to Saren’s breeding program no matter what happened to them... It didn’t make his decision any easier. He had lost friends before, but that day he lost a friend who could have been something more. Of course since they were both serving nothing really serious happened with Ashley. They went on almost dates and spent some time during her grandfather’s anniversary thing. (Mission don’t count as dates, right?) They had a lot in common. Both of them came from military families and knew the regs. Who knows, after defeating Sovereign they could have made it work!

 

After Ash died, Kaidan and Gideon spoke a lot. Both blaming themselves that they should have done something, anything to save her too! Knowing fully, that what happened is what any soldier might have to do, and willing, to complete the mission! They could at least honor her memory by carrying on.

 

Checking in with Navigator Pressly, Gideon continues rounds in the cool sterile air of the ship. It has been a few months since the battle of the citadel and the fall of Sovereign. Here he was, the first human spectre, tracking down Geth in yet another system. The report said that 4 ships had disappeared in this system and the council wanted to know why. It has been 2 days already and they still have not found anything of note, besides a few of Matriarch Dilinaga’s writings. Liara at least was excited to see those. Gideon actually didn’t mind this mission and he intended to be very thorough. Missing ships could be Reapers and he didn’t want to be caught off guard…

 

*************

 

Adrenaline pumping through his veins Gideon rushes to get his N7 armor on. It was the fourth day of exploring the system and an unknown ship appear. They somehow managed to track the Normandy despite having the stealth systems on! They immediately opened fire on the ship and almost all systems went critical in a matter of seconds.

 

Explosions continue to sounds through the ship as he heads to his locker to grab his helmet. Crewman are rushing everywhere, fires are burning uncontrolled, and the fire suppression system doesn’t seem to be doing anything. Trying to get clean breathe of air through all the smoke, Gideon grabs his helmet and rushes to a console to quickly type out a distress message and the distress beacon needs to be ready ASAP.

 

“Shepard!” Kaidan yells as he runs toward Gideon

 

Putting on his helmet Gideon replies: “Distress beacon is ready to go. Get everyone to the escape shuttles.”

 

“Joker is still flying the ship he doesn’t want to leave!” Kaidan says

 

“I’ll take care of Joker, Kaidan, get everyone onto the escape pods!”

 

Even through the helmet you can see Kaidan is torn between obeying Shepard’s orders and not wanting to leave his commander behind. “But….”

 

“Go Kaidan! That’s an order!” Shepard yell as he heads off through the broken ship to save his pilot.

 

“Yes Commander…” Kaidan watches Shepard’s back for a moment then rushes off. He manages to get the surviving crew, including Doctor Chakwas, to the escape pods, through the burning debris and random explosions of the dying ship.

 

The blue trails of the escape pods are a sharp contrast to the red wreckage and debris trails of the battered Normandy. Engines still flaring from time to time as Joker stills tries to save her and in one escape pod a soldier wonders if he just lost another friend to a mission gone wrong…

 

Getting to the bridge was no easy task. The entire CIC was exposed to space and Gideon had to be careful that he didn’t go flying off too. After getting to the bridge he tells Joker:

 

“Come on Joker we need to leave!”

 

“No, I can still save her” Joker insists, fingers flying across his barely functioning console.

 

“The Normandy is lost.” Gideon calmly replies, while inwardly he just wants to just carry Joker off. “Don’t throw your life away.”

 

Reluctantly Joker says: “Yeah, you’re right. Help me up.”

 

As the unknown ship comes around and begins to open fire again on the already crippled Normandy, Gideon just manages to launch jokers escape pod, as bright yellows beams finish off the Normandy. The explosion sends Gideon flying off into space. Gideon has a moment to look back at his ship, as he drifts off hoping most of his crew made it.

 

Suddenly, Gideon's suit alarms get more insistent and his air pressure starts dropping rapidly. It get harder, and harder to breathe as he struggles and flails wildly to keep the air from escaping. HIs only thoughts are to get enough air. As the vacuum of space takes over, everything goes black as his body drift down to the planet below…


End file.
